


Trust

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little angst, Abuse, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Infidelity, Office AU, Past Abuse, Past Infidelity, Smut, not involving roman, smut with feels, there is talk of a previous underage relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Office!AU Roman Reigns. Reader thinks she's insignificant. Roman proves just how wrong she is.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I've ever posted! It was on Tumblr first and now it's here! My name is the same on Tumblr as it is on here!

          You had always been the kind of person that cared too much for your own good. More times than you could count, you had someone take advantage of your kindness. Many so-called friends had been lost because of this over the years. You didn’t let people near you, not very much at least. Your best friend was now the only person you really trusted. She had never let you down and because of that, you trusted her with everything. Well, almost everything.

           “I am  _not_ wearing that!”

           She looked at you, frowning deeply. “Oh, come on! You’ve got nothing to lose!” she exclaimed, shoving the dress towards you.

           “No! I don’t even want to go to this party!” you exclaimed. Your arms were crossed over your chest, a deep frown marring your features. “Why should I dress up for a party I don’t even want to go to?”

           She only grinned. “You wouldn’t shut up about this dress when you saw it. And now you have the opportunity to wear it, show off a little bit, and maybe meet someone!” She handed the dress to you. “Go put it on. You’ll have fun, I promise. And if you don’t, next time we go out, you can pick what we do.”

           You looked down at the dress warily. “Fine. But if I hate it, we’re going to have a marathon of all my favorite movies.”

           A small grimace filled her face, but she nodded.

           You took the dress from her, making your way into the bathroom to change. You had to admit, you looked amazing in this dress. It fit in all the right places, flaring out at the waist to just above your knees. The color did wonders for your skin and the long sleeves were perfect. Smoothing down the skirt of your dress, you stepped out of the bathroom, clasping your hands in front of you nervously. “Do I look okay?”

           Your best friend looked over, a grin taking over her face. “You look amazing!” She handed you a pair of nice flats. “Let’s finish dolling you up and then we can be on our way!” She was already dressed in a lavender colored dress and tall heels.

           Thirty minutes later, you were on your way, sitting in the back of a taxi as the driver took you to the party. It was technically a corporate party being held as you two worked in the same building, but you hadn’t wanted to go. But you let her take you. As the taxi pulled up, you felt your nerves started to get to you. You were  _not_ a fan of anything like this: crowds, parties, anything of the sort. You clutched at your jacket tightly.

           “Do we have to go in?” you mumbled.

           Your best friend took your hand. “Come on, it’ll be fun! There are going to be cute guys there and I know that you’ve been needing a little something, am I right?” She wiggled her eyebrows at you before you climbed out of the taxi, paying your fare before walking towards the office building. “There are going to be some higher ups and I’ve heard that there are some very,  _very_ attractive ones. Nothing wrong with a finely dressed man that has a good job.”

           You both headed inside, your jackets being taken by a man at the door. Your best friend dragged you along, introducing you to a few people she knew, but you didn’t. You nervously played with the sleeves of your dress, nodding politely at people and trying to make small talk. Your best friend excused herself to use the restroom, leaving you standing on the edge of a circle of people you didn’t know, not being included in the conversation. You rubbed your arms a bit, quietly excusing yourself from the conversation, but none of them were paying attention, so you shuffled away to the bar to get yourself a drink. You waited patiently for the bartender to notice you, but he kept his attention on the row of very beautiful ladies at the opposite end, flirting shamelessly. A sigh left you, looking down at your dress. You felt a little ridiculous with your hair done up all nice wearing a dress and with your makeup done. You turned away from the bar, not paying attention to where you were going when you ran right into a solid wall. You looked up and  _up_ until you met gray eyes.

           He was beautiful, this man in front of you. He was tall and very broad, his black suit jacket tailored to fit his broad shoulders and at his waist. A strong jawline was coated in stubble and a full mouth was surrounded by a goatee. Long hair was pulled back into a low bun at the nape of his neck. “Sorry,” he said, his voice deep. “I should’ve been paying more attention, but when there’s a beautiful girl in front of you, you kind of forget what you’re doing.” He smirked at you.

           Your face immediately turned bright red. You went to stutter out an apology, wringing your hands a bit.

           He ran a large hand down your bicep. “It’s okay. Let me buy you a drink for running into you.” He turned to the bar and hollered for the bartender. “Any preference for a drink, baby girl?”

           You couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at your face at the nickname. “Just a glass of champagne. I have no preference for what kind.”

           He smiled and placed your drink orders, handing you your glass of champagne. You sipped at it. “I’m Roman, by the way, Roman Reigns.”

           You almost spit your drink out at that.  _The_ Roman Reigns? He was the son of the CEO, heir to the Reigns fortune and future CEO of Reigns Enterprise. There was no way he should be even talking to you, one of the assistants to a manager that had you doing errands all the time and making passes at you. “I’m Y/N,” you muttered.

           He lowered his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

           You repeated your name.

           He smiled widely. “A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman.” He took a sip of his scotch. “Can I ask why I’ve never seen you before? I’m sure I would remember someone as stunning as you.”

           Your face must have been bright red at this point from all of his compliments. You didn’t know how to respond to his question. If he knew that you were just an assistant, he would probably never give you the time of day ever again. But you didn’t want to lie. So, you told him your position.

           His smile never left his face. “That makes sense. I haven’t had a chance to come around there to see all of you.” He leaned in a little closer. “I’m definitely making your department my next stop.” He tucked his hand into his pocket, leaning back a bit. “So, Y/N, how did you find yourself at a corporate party? You look uncomfortable.”

           You shrugged. “My best friend dragged me here. I’m not one for parties and social gatherings. I’m much more comfortable at home in my pajamas and cuddling with my cat.” You looked around, seeing your best friend talking to a circle of men, all of them hitting on her. You grew a little jealous, but you also had  _Roman Reigns_ talking to you and flirting with you.

           “Oh, well, I should thank her.” He raised his eyebrow when music started playing, a few people starting to dance on the designated dance floor. “Want to dance?”

           You almost choked again. “I, uh, really?”

           “Do you know how to dance?” he teased.

           You scoffed. “I can dance, sometimes.” You finished off your champagne. “But I’ll take you up on your offer.” You sat her glass down at the bar, as did he. He took you hand, ignoring the looks people started giving him as he led you to the dance floor. He held your right hand, his other going to rest on your waist as you started swaying softly, pulling you flush against him. He was grinning down at you. “You’re a very forward man, Mr. Reigns.”

           A chuckle left him. “Just Roman, please. And I know.”

           The music was pushed to the background even more as you both talked and talked. He asked about your personal life, about things you liked to do, just as you asked him questions, finding yourself laughing at some of the things he said. He had a wicked sense of humor and he was paying a lot of attention to you. He didn’t speak to other people, spending his time dancing with you.

           The night was over too soon, your best friend wanting to go home after a few hours. Roman had reluctantly let go of you, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek and a hurried goodbye as he was whisked away. You went home that night with thoughts of the large, beautiful man filling your mind.

———-

           Two weeks passed, that night going into the back of your mind as work busied you. The manager you assisted was having you running around doing all of the work he should have been doing, your feet hurting in the heels you had to wear as you shuffled around making sure everyone had their paperwork and filing things he should have been filing himself. He continually made passes at you, letting his hand skim your leg when you walked by or leaning against your desk and staring directly at your cleavage. Frankly, you were passed being done with his behavior, but you needed this job.

           It was after hours and most everyone had gone home for the night. Your manager made you stay, saying he needed to go home because his feet hurt. He didn’t even know, the amount of pain in your feet making your legs ache as well. The paperwork was spread out in front of you, all of the words blurring into one big mess. You held your head in your hands. This was too much for your brain to handle at this hour after all of the work you had been doing. You kicked your shoes off once the last person on your floor had left. You brought your foot up onto your lap, rubbing your sore foot. You were still trying to read the paperwork. After reading the same paragraph four times, you stood up, a groan leaving you as you stretched. You wanted to go and get some coffee, but you knew the break room was probably already locked for the night. You didn’t have much of a choice but to continue reading this paperwork and figuring things out. You sat back down, rolling your ankles a bit as you focused back on the papers. You rested your cheek in your hand, anger rolling through you.

           This wasn’t your paperwork to do. This was supposed to be done by your manager, not you. You were doing his work for him, making his life easy, letting him leave early. He made you uncomfortable, he touched you when you had explicitly told him not to, yet here you were, doing  _his_ goddamned paperwork. Tears of anger burned your eyes, making you rub at them.

           “You okay, baby girl?”

           The voice made you jump in your chair, a gasp leaving you as your hand flew to your chest in fear. You looked up, seeing Roman standing in front of your desk, a worried look on his handsome face.

           You stuttered out an apology. “I wasn’t paying attention.” You looked down at the paperwork again. “Dammit,” you muttered.

           “What’s wrong? Shouldn’t you be home already?” he asked. He walked around your desk, looking down to see your shoeless feet. “That bad of a day, huh?”

           You nodded, relaxing back into your chair. “I  _should_ be home right now, but unfortunately I am stuck doing my  _manager’s_ paperwork because he didn’t feel like doing it, but I should be used to it at this point because he’s been doing this to me for almost a year. My feet hurt because I’ve been running around in uncomfortable heels all day and all I want to do it go home, maybe watch a movie, and then go to sleep in my big bed.” You felt those angry tears coming back, a groan leaving you as you tried to keep them back.

           Roman was frowning  _hard_ , looking angry. “Is that so? I’m going to have to have a word with this manager of yours.”

           You shook your head. “Please don’t. I really need this job. I don’t want to lose it because he thinks I’m going above him.”

           Roman took your hands in his. “No, that isn’t okay. And you won’t lose your job. I won’t let that happen. Now, how about we get this paperwork stacked, put on  _his_ desk, and get you home. Did you drive here?”

           You shook your head. “Taxi.”

           Roman smiled a bit. “How about I drive you home and you get some proper sleep. And come in late tomorrow. You’ve certainly earned it.”

           His smile made you smile and you happily agreed. He helped you arrange the paperwork and put it on your manager’s desk before you went to put your heels back on. He insisted that he carry you so you wouldn’t have to walk in your horrible heels, but you shook your head. You could manage them for a small walk to the parking garage and up to your apartment. He led you out to his Range Rover, opening the passenger door for you with a smile. You were feeling a little bold, pulling him down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He was grinning at you now as he closed the door. You glanced at him as he walked around. He shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it into the backseat before he climbed into the driver’s seat. You gave him the address for your apartment building, relaxing into the seat as he drove you home. The conversation was easy between you, just like at the party.

           Roman continued to glance at you as he drove, a soft smile gracing his face as you stared out the window. “Hey, baby girl, would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?” he asked.

           You were a bit taken back by his question, but a smile graced your face regardless. “I think I would really like that, actually,” you replied before you could even think about it.

           “Really?” he asked, the biggest grin showing up on his face as he looked over at you. “Wow, okay. You actually said yes.” He sounded shocked.

           You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. He looked so cute, a large smile on his face as he pulled up to your apartment building. You were about to climb out when he grabbed your hand.

           “Can I get your number really quick?” he asked.

           You smiled. He pulled his phone out, letting you type in your name and number before handing it back to him. “You can text me about the details.” You leaned over the center console and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, fully intending to hit his cheek. Your face turned red as you pulled away, quickly climbing out of the car. You gave him a small wave, one he returned as he drove away. You almost squealed in delight as you made your way inside, fully ready to get in your pajamas, watch a movie or two, and cuddle your cat. You received a cute goodnight text from Roman about thirty minutes later, a big grin growing on your face as you sent one of your own. You happily went to bed later that night, dreaming sweet dreams.

———-

           A week later, you found yourself scrambling through your closet on a Friday night looking for something to wear. Roman was taking you out on a date and told you to dress nice, but you weren’t sure if he meant casual nice or nice as in the nice he was probably used to: fancy dress, tall heels, fancy makeup. You decided to wear your kind of nice. No need to overdo it, you thought. You slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of converse, and a cute red blouse. You couldn’t decide if you were going to wear a jacket or not, but decided that to wear a flannel as it was probably going to get colder by the end of the night. You did simple makeup and kept your hair down. Your nerves were getting to you a bit, but got even worse when you heard the buzzer so he could get into the building. You took in a deep breath and let him in, smoothing your hands over your jeans as a knock resounded off your door. You went to the door and opened it, smiling when you saw him wearing nice, casual clothes: a white button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, nice black pants, and boots. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that rested over his left shoulder.

           His eyes grew wide in shock as he looked you over. “Wow,” he whispered. “You look beautiful.”

           You felt your face heat up and wondered if there was ever going to be a time when he wouldn’t make you blush. But he looked red in the face, too as he stood there, staring at you with a growing smile on his face.

           “Let me grab my purse,” you said. “Come on in while I go grab it.” You let him in, smiling when he awkwardly stood in front of the door once it was shut. You went into your bedroom to grab your purse and when you came back out, he was squatting down, petting your very affectionate cat. He was making cute little noises at her, scratching at her chin as she purred loudly. You chuckled a bit.

           He shot up, stuttering out an apology. “She’s really cute and I just had to pet her, she was rubbing all over my legs, and-“

           At this point you had walked over. You pressed your finger to his mouth, shaking your head with a smile. “It’s fine. She’s an affectionate cat and it was very cute to see this big dude being all cute with a tiny little cat.”

           His face was even redder than when he showed up, but he smiled. He took you hand in his, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. “Are you ready to go?”

           You nodded, putting your purse on your shoulder. You made sure you had your keys before you left.

           He took you out to a cute little diner where everyone working there seemed to know him. It was very cute to watch him interact with the old man at the counter, bantering back and forth until he led you to a booth in the back. You sat across from Roman, smiling as menus were sat in front of you as well as a cute little bottle filled with daisies. Roman was nervously scratching at his goatee as he looked at his menu intently. He looked very cute as he seemed to try and focus on it, yet his eyes never once moved across the page. You reached for his hand he had rested on the table. He looked up at you as you held his hand.

           “No need to be nervous. I don’t bite,” you teased.

           He squeezed your hand. “Thanks.”

           The old man came back over and took your orders. Roman seemed to relax, as did you, as you laced your fingers together loosely across the table, his thumb running absently over your knuckles.

           “I’m happy you wanted to come out with me tonight. It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date,” he admitted sheepishly.

           You couldn’t help your empathetic nod. “Same here. It’s been well over a year for me.”

           His gray eyes widened in shock. “No, that can’t be true. A beautiful woman like you?”

           A shrug was all you could muster. “My ex kind of ruined things for me, so I swore off dating for a while.”

           He raised an eyebrow at you.

           You could only shake your head. “A story for another time. Right now, I want to enjoy my date with you.”

           He grinned then. “I think that can be arranged.”

           And so, your date went great. You talked for a long time, taking a lot of time in between bites to share stories.

           Roman was laughing at your story. “You’re telling me that your best friend was naked in a tree yelling at her ex, and she was perfectly sober?”

           You were laughing as well, nodding. “You should’ve seen her ex’s face! He was ready to climb the tree and pull her out of it, but she kept throwing pine cones at him! She broke up with him while she was in that tree.” You picked up a fry and ate it. “And that’s not even the weirdest or funniest thing she’s ever done.”

           Roman chuckled. “You sound like you really love her.”

           You couldn’t help the fond smile that grew on your face. “Yeah, I really do. She’s been there for me since high school, through all the heartache and the bullshit.” Your smile widened. “I can only imagine that we’ll be friends for the rest of our lives.”

           He smiled at her. He had friends like that. He could sense something lying underneath your voice, though something that indicated your best friend was most likely one of the only people in your life that you trusted. He hoped he could add himself to your list of trusted people.

           The date was over much too soon for your liking, soon on your way home. You were reluctant to get out of the car, but Roman walked you all the way up to your apartment. You stood there for a moment, awkwardly wringing your hands. You were about to stand on your toes and kiss him when he quickly said goodnight and walked away. Your heart immediately sank, your whole body seeming to slouch in disappointment.

           “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” you blurted out.

           Roman whipped around, seeming flustered. He started to stammer and stutter, unable to articulate anything. He finally took a breath and walked back over to you. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.” He stood back in front of you, gently cupping your face and bringing his mouth down over yours.

           The kiss was soft and gentle, his mouth moving against yours slowly, like he was savoring you. You kissed back just the same, your hands pulling him closer by the waist. He smiled against your mouth a bit, pulling away to rest his forehead against yours as he held you close. It was a sweet moment shared between you two, holding one another, softly swaying outside your front door. You trailed your hands up his torso before resting your hands on his neck, running your thumbs over his jaw.

           “Was that okay?” he asked, his thumb grazing over your lower lip.

           You couldn’t help the massive smile that took over your face as you nodded. “You can do it again if you want.”

           He smiled, but pulled away. “I think I should let you get to bed. We both have work tomorrow.” He leaned down to kiss you again, this one shorter, but no less sweet. He pulled back. “I’ll see you at work, alright?”

           You nodded and pressed another peck to his lips before you unlocked your door. You both said goodnight, sneaking another kiss before he left. You pressed your back to your door, grinning and touching your mouth. There was no denying that you were very,  _very_ interested in Roman and you hoped that it was mutual. It seemed mutual with how he talked to you and how he kissed you. You couldn’t wait to see him again, whether it be at work, or on another date.

———-

           You were in love. You were hopelessly in love with the large man, loving how he always seemed to enjoy your company. You trusted him, which was no easy feat for you. It felt good to trust someone, to have another person you could count on, especially with all the people that had turned on you in the past. You loved your best friend, but to find someone like Roman that treated you better than all of your previous boyfriends was something you were going to cherish and love. You spent a lot of time with Roman, your relationship progressing smoothly. There were cute little dates, quick kisses at work, and hot make-out sessions that lasted for hours. You’d come close to having sex more times than you can count, but you were still a bit nervous to go that far. But Roman never pushed you, always making sure he never overstepped your boundaries. It made you trust him even more.

           You had planned to go to his house for the night. You wanted to take the next step, so you wore pretty, red lingerie underneath your cute dress. You arrived at his house a little earlier than expected. You knocked expectantly. It was several minutes, and he still hadn’t answered the door. You frowned a bit and knocked again. Still, nothing. You pulled your phone out and just as you were about to shoot him a text when the door swung open to reveal a tall, beautiful woman with flowing red hair. You stood there awkwardly as she scrutinized you.

           “Can I help you?”

           Her rudeness threw you off for a moment. You regained your composure quickly, introducing yourself.

           She laughed at you,  _laughed_. A deep frown marred your features. What was her damage?

           “What’s so funny about that?” you asked, crossing your arms.

           “You’re Roman’s new little plaything? I was expecting someone prettier,” she replied.

           Your stomach twisted in knots as you glared at her. You were about to say something when Roman appeared behind her, not seeing you.

           “Just go already,” he ground out angrily. “I told you to leave. You’re not welcome here-“ he stopped when he saw you standing there. He went from having a massive frown on his face to having a bright smile on his face upon seeing you. “Hey, I’m happy you’re here. She was just leaving.” He glared hard at the back of her head.

           The redheaded woman pouted a bit, but walked out nonetheless. “Have fun with your little plaything. I’m sure she loves that you’re just dragging her along on a ride that ends in her heartbreak and you coming back to me.” She headed to a fancy little corvette and drove away.

           You watched her drive away until you felt his arms wind around your waist. “I’m sorry about her. She’s someone from my past that likes to show up when I finally get something good in my life.” He rested his head on your shoulder. “I hope you still want to have date night tonight. You look beautiful.”

           You turned around in his arms, looking a little more sad than angry. “What was she talking about, Roman?” you asked softly.

           He frowned. “Come inside and I promise that I’ll tell you everything. It’ll start getting cold soon.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to your forehead, but you flinched away a bit. “Will you come inside?”

           You nodded automatically, letting him lead you inside his very nice, big house. He brought you straight to the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling you down to sit next to him. He turned towards you, taking your hands in his.

           “I was engaged once, to her. It was a long time ago, back when I was still practically a kid. I was starting college and I thought she was the one. I was utterly in love with her. But then I found out her real intentions. She was marrying me because she knew I was going to inherit all of my dad’s things: the business, the money, everything. She wanted those things. I doubted it at first, but on our wedding day, just before the ceremony, I caught her with another man, saying that once we were married, she was going to divorce me and take half of my things. I didn’t have her sign a prenup, so I was already in a bad spot. I didn’t want to believe it, but there she was, in the arms of another man, and it broke my heart. I never showed up for the ceremony, instead going home and crying. I later found out that she had been with that guy for most of our relationship. I haven’t trusted many people since.

           “Every single time I have found someone I can trust, whether it be a significant other, or just a friend, she shows up and she destroys whatever that is. They never believe me when I explain it to them, leaving me and telling me to go back to her. She’s broken into my home more times than I can count just to do this to me. I’m sorry you got wrapped up in all of this. You can leave if you want. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

           He was looking down at your joined hands, tears sliding down his face. He went to pull his hands away, obviously not wanting to keep you there if you wanted to leave. But you maintained your grip, instead pulling him closer to press a soft kiss to his lips. That only seemed to make him cry harder, his face twisting into a grimace as you pulled away.

           “I’ve always been too kind, always too ready to do things for people. I’m a people pleaser, and it’s gotten me into a lot of bad situations.” You paused, squeezing his hands once again. “When I was fifteen,” you started, sadness filling you as you finally opened up about your past, “I was with this guy. I was utterly convinced he was the love of my life. My parents warned me that he was no good, that I should stay away from him. Even threatened to have the cops called on him, so we kept things secret. I thought he was amazing, though. He treated me like I was an adult, he told me I was mature for my age. He was twenty-seven. I should’ve known better, but I stayed with him for years. He was controlling, manipulative. He cut me off from my family. I still haven’t been able to talk to them because they are still angry with me. But I stayed with him. I stayed with him for almost five years. I was ready to marry him. He even asked me to. I wanted nothing more. I’ve always dreamed of getting married and starting a family, and he was going to grant me that, or so I thought.

           “It was my twentieth birthday. My best friend wanted to celebrate. She had also warned me about him, but I paid her no mind. But she stuck with me through it all, never letting him cut our ties. I caught him having sex with a woman, someone several years older than me.” Tears were streaming down your face at this point. “He proceeded to laugh at me and tell me that I was never anything serious, that he liked having me around because I was a good fuck and I would do things for him without him even having to ask. It broke my heart. I remember throwing my engagement ring at him and punching him so hard in the face that I broke him nose and split my knuckles open. I left then, moving in with my best friend and finding work until I could get my own place. And now I’m here.” You looked at him, taking his face in your hands. “I find myself with this amazing man that has done nothing but be kind to me, that has done nothing to make me feel uncomfortable, that makes me feel like I’m actually worth something. You have never once taken advantage of my kindness.”

           Roman was still crying. He pulled you closer, cradling you to his body, pressing his face into your neck as his body shook with sobs. You both sat there and cried, holding one another. Once you both stopped, you pulled apart, your hands resting on his face, wiping away his tears. He did the same to you, bringing you in for a watery kiss. It made your heart flutter a bit.

           “I trust you,” you whispered. “I know you would never betray me. And I want nothing more than to spend as many days with you as I can.”

           He gave you a shaky smile. “I love you.”

           A smile grew onto your face. “I love you, too.” You kissed him again. “Now, about date night.”

           He laughed a bit, wiping his eyes. “I ordered us pizza about ten minutes before you arrived. I got your favorite and there’s ice cream in the fridge. I also grabbed a bunch of movies for us to watch.”

           “That sounds wonderful.”

           After the pizza arrived, you two settled down on the couch, the pizza box on the coffee table, wide open, with you comfortably cradled into Roman’s side with a slice of pizza in hand as you watched a movie. It was nice, being next to him, especially after the two of you opened up to one another. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off you.

           You finished your slice of pizza and were getting ready to grab another, when Roman caught you by the chin, pulling you into a soft, passionate kiss. It stunned you a bit, a soft moan leaving you as he nipped at your lower lip. He grinned against your mouth, tugging you closer. You shifted, moving your leg over his to straddle his lap, sitting comfortably on top of him. He slid his hands over your waist. It felt right being there with him, your lips molded together as he held you close, his large hands smoothing over your hips, playing with the hem of your dress where it had pooled. Your own hands were dancing across the collar of his tank top, tugging at it. He pulled away from your lips briefly, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes, smiling ever so slightly as you continued tugging at his tank top.

           “You sure you want this?” he asked softly.

           You nodded eagerly.

           He chuckled and tore his tank top off, throwing it across the room. He shuddered as you explored his torso slowly, fingers tracing over the intricate artwork covering his right arm and pec. The dress you were wearing was next to be off, getting thrown over by his shirt. He sucked in a breath as he stared at you, seemingly awestruck. He mumbled something under his breath before he moved his lips to your neck, mouthing over the soft skin as he cupped your breasts, making you whimper and moan. You couldn’t help moving against him, tangling your hands in his long hair, tugging on it as his goatee tickled your skin as he lightly bit down. A strangled moan escaped you. You were practically soaking through your underwear at this point. Roman slowly,  _slowly_ unclasped your bra, taking time to drag it off your body before it joined your dress on the floor.

           “Wow,” he breathed out. His thumb grazed over your nipple, making you shudder and arch against him with a cry, your eyes sliding shut, tugging harder on his hair. A growl elicited from him, deep in his chest. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

           You smiled. “You’re one to talk, Roman.” You unbuttoned his pants, tugging the zipper down slowly as you leaned back in for a kiss. He responded eagerly, moving his lips against yours as you opened his pants, tugging them down a bit before reaching into his boxers to gently stroke him. He was hot and heavy in your hand, making you moan a bit into his mouth.

           “Need to take my pants off, baby girl.”

           You whimpered at the nickname, but scooted off him so he could tug his pants and boxers off. His cock bounced up, resting on his stomach. You kicked your panties off, getting back onto his lap. He stared up at you, smiling a bit when he cupped your pussy, his fingers sliding between your lips with ease. You were incredibly wet, your hips stuttering towards his hand and he massaged your clit slowly. You were moaning and whimpering, tangling one hand in his hair while the other scratched down his torso. He growled again, sliding a finger into you. You cried out loudly, hips jerking.

           “Look at you. So beautiful, all wet for me, making all these amazing noises.” He wrapped his arm around your lower back, moving you to grind yourself on his large hand. “You want my cock, baby girl? You want me?”

           You nodded furiously, making him chuckle. “Please, Ro, please,” you whimpered. You caught his lips in a deep kiss, your tongue slipping passed his lips. He removed his hand from you, making you whine, but he quickly positioned you over his cock in his hand. He helped you to sit slowly, his cock pushing into you, stretching you and making you moan very loudly.

           He was breathing hard, his cock filling you as you enveloped him completely. Your hips were fluttering frantically, having not been filled in so long. He grasped your hips gently, moving you up and down his cock gently until you found a good rhythm, your hips fitting against his snugly. He smirked up at you and thrusted up into you. You cried out, your back arching.

           “Oh, look at you, taking every inch of me. You look so pretty like this. Now, let’s see here,” he thrusted up against you again, moaning when you shuddered, your walls fluttering around him. “Right there, baby girl?”

           You nodded furiously. “You feel so good, Ro,” you whimpered, kissing him.

           He groaned against your lips as you rode him. He reached between you, teasing at your clit. It sent waves of pleasure through you, making you almost scream in delight. You were so close to coming already, so close that it was almost painful. You begged him, your voice breathy. He held you close and shushed you, continuing to tease you in just the right way until you were moaning his name, your pleasure washing over you sweetly, your hips stuttering to a stop as you slumped over him, your face resting in the crook of his neck as you tried to keep moving. He stopped you, a kiss pressing to your bare shoulder as he moved you, chasing his own release. It felt so good, your body all sensitive. Another orgasm was creeping up on you. Roman helped you get there, kissing you and playing with your clit again until you shuddered and collapsed even further. He groaned, his own release washing over him, his hips stuttering up into yours until he spilled inside of you.

           You sat like that for what felt like several minutes, his cock slipping from you as he shifted around.

           “You want to shower, baby girl?” he whispered, kissing your cheek.

           “Shower and then ice cream?” you asked.

           He chuckled and nodded. He picked you up with ease and took you upstairs to his large bathroom. You washed each other thoroughly, exchanging soft kisses and giggling together as you would accidentally tickle one another. Once you were done, he lent you a t shirt and a pair of sweats. You tied the string of the sweats so they wouldn’t fall and followed him bac downstairs. He served you up some ice cream before you both settled back onto the couch to continue watching movies, happily and blissfully in love with one another as you cuddled and shared sticky kisses.

           It was more than you could’ve ever hoped for.


End file.
